Repercusiones
by Jez0209
Summary: Mako duerme. Raleigh reflexiona. Traducción de mi fic "Thereafter".


_**Hola a todo el Pacific Rim fandom. **_

_**Pues bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Pacific Rim en español, y es una traducción de mi fic "Thereafter", palabra, que no cuenta con una traducción exacta al español. **_

_**Como sea, espero que lo disfruten. **_

**Repercusiones**

Entonces, el reloj se había detenido permanentemente…

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Ahora qué?

Raleigh suspiró con pesadez. Se había pasado las últimas 12 horas esperando a que algo cambiara, que algo ocurriera. Esperando a que alguien viniera y le dijera qué seguía para ellos.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

¿Qué haría él?, y ¿qué haría ella?; ¿qué harían ambos ahora que el programa _Jaeger_ se había terminado y no les necesitaban más?.

La mujer por la que estaba preocupado, dormía profundamente en una pequeña cama a menos de dos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba. Unos cuantos cabellos teñidos de azul, caían libremente sobre su rostro.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Mako. Sin ánimos de celebrar, y exhaustos física y mentalmente, se las habían ingeniado para evadir a la exaltada multitud que les esperaba y discretamente escabullirse ahí, casi inmediatamente después de llegar al Shatterdome. Para Raleigh, no había mucho que celebrar y sabía que Mako pensaba lo mismo.

Una vez en su habitación, Raleigh le había ayudado a despojarse del traje de piloto, para que así pudiera cambiarse a ropa más cómoda, con cuidado de no lastimar su, ya de por sí, magullado cuerpo. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, Mako había estado demasiado agotada para siquiera llorar y simplemente se había recostado en la cama, quedándose dormida al poco tiempo. Él también había intentado dormir un poco, pero estando sentado, le había sido prácticamente imposible, así que después de una hora de batallar, se había dado por vencido. De todas formas, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Había demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

Raleigh se había dado una ducha caliente en un intento por despejar su mente, y se había puesto un par de pantalones cargo y una camiseta sin manga que había traído de su habitación. Se negaba a separarse de Mako. No quería que ella estuviera sola cuando despertara a su nueva realidad.

Miró su silueta inerte y su mente regresó a aquél día lluvioso en que la había conocido. En el modo en que lucía. En como su cabello oscuro y piel clara, contrastaban con todo lo gris que había alrededor, al igual que lo había hecho con su vida. Había estado muy cerca de perderla. Inconscientemente, su mente revivió el miedo y la angustia que había sentido al percatarse que los niveles de oxígeno de Mako estaban disminuyendo; sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con tan sólo recordarlo e involuntariamente, sus ojos se dirigieron a las cicatrices que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. Sólo una vez se había sentido de aquella forma. Había sido en los momentos previos a la muerte de su hermano Yancy… aquél terrible miedo de perder a alguien.

Esta vez, él no había estado dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera. Debía protegerla. Después del sacrificio del Mariscal Pentecost, Raleigh había hecho la promesa silenciosa de cuidar de Mako sin importar nada, y eso era lo que había tenido en mente mientras desactivaba manualmente el reactor de Gipsy. No podía morir; tenía que volver a su lado.

No era la compatibilidad que tenían en el Enlace o no era eso solamente. Había algo en ella que lo había cautivado desde el primer instante en que la vio, y con el tiempo, ese simple "algo" se había convertido en mucho más.

Raleigh estaba seguro de que Mako sabía de sus sentimientos por ella; él nunca se había molestado en ocultarlo. Simplemente, no tenía sentido, pues para que dos pilotos tuvieran una conexión neuronal apropiada, no debían aferrarse u ocultar ningún recuerdo a pensamiento. Raleigh sabía que ella también sentía algo por él, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto le tomaría aceptarlo. No le importaba. La esperaría.

Raleigh tomó el pequeño zapato rojo de Mako de una repisa que tenía frente a él y lo examinó detenidamente, acariciando la superficie lisa de charol mientras reflexionaba. Se preguntaba si finalmente, Mako se había desecho to todos sus fantasmas del pasado; ¿se había desecho él de los suyos? Volvió a poner el zapato en su lugar cuando la sintió moverse.

Ella suspiró pesadamente entre sueños y Raleigh la observó mientras abría los ojos lentamente y mientras, poco a poco, recuperaba la conciencia de las cosas y personas que la rodeaban. Se incorporó. Un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando pareció darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Lo miró, y él la miró a ella. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros que lo inquietaba.

Se miraron por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Le vino a la mente, algo que había escuchado alguna vez, _"Cuando te enlazas con alguien, sientes que no hay nada de qué hablar"_.

No tenía por qué que ser así.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Mako un poco adormilada; ojos negros curiosos y expectantes.

De todas formas, él nunca se creyó esa basura.

-Creo que finalmente elegí el momento oportuno.- respondió.

Ella entornó los ojos.

Él sonrió.

Ella sonrió.

De repente, ya no importaba nada más.

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Review?... se los agradecería infinitamente. **


End file.
